


Cherry Blossom Wedding

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Ranma 1/2, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Multi, OTPisms Prompt Fill, SpideyPool could be read as Gen if you want, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma and Akane are determined that nothing will ruin their first, married kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: otpisms: OTP Wedding One Shot (Kinda)  
> SpideyPool (implied) and Ranma 1/2 (Rankane) crossover? idk wtf, lol. Also it’s been at least six years since I’ve read/watched Ranma 1/2. I blame everything on it being an AU/Crossover.

It’s Tokyo.

It’s spring.

The cherry trees are in full bloom, nearly all one thousand of them in Shinjuku Gyoen. Their petals form a carpet over the fresh shoots of new grass, and their sweet fragrance flood the park. A young, dark haired Japanese couple in western wedding garb stand before a minister, hands clasped, eyes wet with unshed tears of happiness.

The groom’s shoulder length hair is tied back in a tight braid, his dark suit is complemented by red accessories. His best man is glowering at him as the minister begins. In the far distance, an explosion can be heard. Possibly originating in the Nerima district.

“We are gathered here today, to celebrate the love of two beautiful people,” ignoring the distant sounds of destruction, he gestures grandly over the groom and bride. Her occidental style dress is a glowing ivory, with glittering  gems and tiara accenting her short hair. “We are here to witness a friendship so strong, they are willing to sacrifice everything for each other.”

The maid of honor blows her nose discreetly and smiles happily. The bride reaches up and wipes away a single tear from her fiance’s cheek. She smiles and mouths sweetly ‘I love you.’

The minister turned to the groom as he stepped back a pace, "since you have written your own vows, I will let you speak.”

The groom inhaled sharply, before letting more tears fall, “Akane, I promise to love and care for you. I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.“ Akane’s eyes shone with unshed tears as her soon to be husband spoke his vows, "I will always be honest with you. I’ll do my best to be kind, and patient and forgiving,” at this the best man raised a clenched fist at the groom and mouthed ‘You better, Saotome’, “I promise to try to be on time. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. Akane, I... I love you so much.”

Akane wiped away her tears, and smiled at her future partner, staunchly ignoring the increasingly louder sounds of a battle nearby. “Ranma, I believe in you. I believe in the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, my partner. I acknowledge and accept your faults and your strengths, as you do mine.

“I promise to be faithful and supportive,” she continued over the not quite as distant cries of ‘Chimichangas!’ and other, less clear shouting, “and to always make our family’s love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my partner—my love and my life, today and always.“

Tears of joy were running down the happy couples faces, and despite their stoic countenance, as the ceremony began, there was not a dry eye in the gathered wedding party.  

A red and blue suited man landed in the middle of the wedding party with a thud. The guests all dodged effortlessly.

“Damnit, Deadpool, your other left,” he shouted as he staggered upright, dripping water and covered in cherry blossom petals. A long haired young man in glasses shushed the new, unexpected guest, while the rest of the wedding party glowered at him for the interruption. He held up his hands in surrender and backed away.

“Sorry, sorry citizens! Just your friendly neighborhood, uh, district Spider-Man trying to stop the Water Wizard! Carry on, carry on, probably should start running soon, you know, just sayin’. Congratulations!” Spider-Man said as he leapt away, back to the fray.

The minister quickly stepped forward and hastily declared, “I now pronounce you man and wife,” and then started running in the opposite direction. Ranma tenderly cupped Akane’s face and leaned down to place a loving kiss upon her lips.

“Totally sorry about this you guys!” a heavily armed man in red and black, encased in a water bubble, said as he flew overhead, shedding cold water onto the party below. Akane reached up and held Ranma’s hands to her cheeks as she leaned down to finish their first spousal kiss.

A weeping great panda held up a sign that read ‘Congratulations, son & new daughter!’, while the rest of the now soaked, and also slightly less human, wedding party clapped in congratulations.

_**-fin-** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ranma(F) is really short, like 4'11'', or something. Akane is something like 5'2''. I wanted to make this a SpideyPool drabble, but the prompt just screamed Ranma at me, so I had them make a cameo.


End file.
